The use of video and motion picture cameras in aircraft and other moving vehicles is well known in applications such as news coverage, movie production, and aerial reconnaissance. One of the recurring problems in photographing or filming from aircraft, motor vehicles, and watercraft is that the jostling and vibration of the camera can mar the visual quality of the images or footage. This problem is particularly difficult to resolve when filming from helicopters because of the very high level of vibration. Much of the video and motion picture photography that is done from aircraft uses mounts that are integrally attached to the aircraft and therefore require structural modification of the aircraft and certification by the Federal Aviation Administration. What is needed for many applications is a mount that stabilizes the camera and reduces the level of vibration transmitted by the aircraft, vehicle, or watercraft.